In a variety of environments, such as wellbore environments, pumps are used to produce or otherwise move fluids. For example, multiple stage, centrifugal pumps are used in the production of oil. A centrifugal pump is connected into an electric submersible pumping system located, for example, in a wellbore drilled into an oil-producing formation. The centrifugal pump uses a plurality of stages with each stage having an impeller and a diffuser. The impellers are rotated by a shaft to move the fluid, while the diffusers guide the flowing fluid from one impeller to the next.
The fluid can contain particulate matter, such as sand, having abrasive properties. As the fluid flows through the pump, the particulate matter can abrade pump components, potentially shortening the life of the pump. Certain components, such as impellers and diffusers, are particularly susceptible to abrasion during operation of the pump.